First Impressions
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sakura wants her new boyfriend to meet her two best friends. Sasuke and Naruto get bored while waiting for Sakura. A bored and horny Uchiha is never a good thing... SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, etc.


Disclaimer: Not mine

**First Impressions**

Sakura Haruno was understandably nervous. She had maintained her position as 'Fag Hag' to her two best friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki ever since the two of them came out during their sophomore year of high school, and although she had not remained completely celibate, she had never had a steady boyfriend to introduce to them.

Until now.

Sakura was worried that they wouldn't like Sai. He was blunt, rude and straight to the point, which Sakura liked, but she had a feeling those traits would _not _be appreciated by her friends.

Naruto got along with everyone, but he got insecure easily. Sakura was worried he might think she was about to abandon him, spend all her time with her boyfriend and never see him again.

Sasuke, on the other hand, would probably hate him at first sight and belittle him at every turn he got. Sasuke was possessive of everything, from his friends to Naruto, and didn't respond well to change.

Sakura smiled at Sai, who returned to gesture, before squeezing his hand slightly. They were meeting Sasuke and Naruto in the park they spent all their time in as children, and Sakura and Sai were a bit early... well, more like fifteen minutes early.

--

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped as he slapped at pale hands. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"No," Sasuke grumbled as he continued to try and molest his boyfriend, sliding smooth hands up underneath Naruto's tight, long-sleeved top. "I'm horny."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Naruto hissed as he pushed his orange top back down. "But in case you forgot, we're meeting Sakura and her guy in forty minutes, and oh, yeah, we're _in a fucking park!_"

Sasuke huffed as he dropped down onto his back. Naruto scowled down at him as Sasuke glared up at the sky. It was almost seven thirty, and they were to meet Sakura and 'Sai' at eight. Naruto picked at the grass beneath his hands as he watched his boyfriend sulk.

"Well," Naruto bit his lip. He hated seeing Sasuke sad. "Maybe we can... we can kiss a bit. We do have time."

Sasuke pounced instantly. He pulled Naruto back down beside him, rolled over on top of him and devoured his mouth. Naruto parted his lips instantly, allowing Sasuke's tongue entrance.

Now, Naruto had grown up like any other normal teenager. He went through highs, lows, and hormones. He realized he was gay, and came to accept that. He realized his best friend was gay, and wasn't really surprised. The hair care was a dead giveaway.

But, as soon as Sasuke decided to 'pursue' Naruto, and Naruto used that word very loosely, something had happened to the poor blond. Sasuke's method of showing his interest in someone was _not _to ask them out on a date, but to simply molest them every chance he got. And when he started molesting Naruto, it was like a switch in his head had been flicked on.

His hormones seemed to have doubled. He was so fucking horny all the time, but luckily so was Sasuke. Seeing as they were both guys, neither had any real qualms about sex – they weren't blushing girls, waiting for 'the one' – they were horny male teenagers who wanted to try as much as possible.

Naruto never knew when exactly it happened, but the next thing he knew Sakura was calling him and Sasuke 'sex addicts' and all because they had sex in her pool house... at her eighteenth... after having sex in her bathroom... the point was, Naruto was horrified to realize that she was right. He was addicted to sex with Sasuke.

Of course, sex wasn't _all _they did. They were very close. But the sex was fantastic. Naruto wouldn't give it up for anything. But he wanted to do more 'couple' things, so he agreed to this double date with Sakura and Sai, threatening Sasuke with castration if he didn't come.

Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke's hand fiddle with the catch on his jeans. He reached down and caught it, but another quickly replaced it. Growling in frustration, Naruto turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Sasuke, no!" he whispered. "Not in public, and not while we're waiting for Sakura!"

"Hn," Sasuke bent to suck softly on Naruto's neck, smirking when Naruto's hips lifted on their own accord.

"Sasuke..."

"Dobe," Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes smouldering. "Come on... please?"

"No!" Naruto was adamant! He was not going to give in! They were not going to fuck in the park! And that was fi-

"I'll let you ride me."

Naruto froze, his hands letting go of Sasuke's automatically. Sasuke tore into his pants, but Naruto was too busy reaching for his head to care. He tugged Sasuke to his eyelevel, staring hard into black eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked. "No tossing me off halfway?"

"Promise," Sasuke whispered as he curled one hand around Naruto's cock. "Come on... don't you want to impale yourself on my cock? Have that power trip, be in control for once, hmm?"

"Well..."

"Make me beg... moan... whimper..."

"God...Sasuke..."

"So what's it gonna be, dobe?"

"A-Alright."

Sasuke smirked in triumph as he tugged Naruto's jeans and boxers down until his ass was exposed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

Sasuke groaned above him, and Naruto panted into the messy kiss. Sasuke's hands vanished for a moment, only to return quickly coated in lube. Naruto mewled as he lifted his hips, allowing Sasuke access.

Sasuke slid two fingers in straight away and Naruto sighed. He sucked on Sasuke's tongue as it mimicked what his fingers were doing, thrusting around. Naruto began to actively push down on the fingers, finding a perfect rhythm with Sasuke quickly.

"God, I love you," Sasuke groaned as he moved down to mark Naruto's neck. "So fucking much."

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried into the night. Sasuke quickly shushed him.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!" he hissed. "Do you _want _to get caught?"

Naruto's cock, still in Sasuke's free hand, hardened even further at that. Sasuke and Naruto both looked down at it in surprise.

"Apparently," Naruto said dryly. "I do."

"Well, I don't," Sasuke grumbled as he bit Naruto's neck sharply. "You're mine. I don't want anyone else seeing any part of you."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's white wife beater with one hand as his other slid down to unbutton Sasuke's pants.

"Oh, so you'll fuck me in public, but you won't fuck me in front of people?"

"No way in hell."

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke slid his fingers out of Naruto. In one fluid movement he rolled off of Naruto and stretched out beside him, his hand once again covered in lube, but this time stroking his own cock. He eyed Naruto through lidded eyes.

"Come on, Naruto," he purred. It wasn't often he said Naruto's name – he usually stuck to dobe or usuratonkachi. "What are you waiting for? Twenty minutes left..."

Naruto scrambled over to Sasuke, shoving his pants further down. He eyed Sasuke critically, his eyes dancing from Sasuke's jeans, pushed down enough for him to be comfortably exposed, but still mostly on.

"Reverse cowgirl," Naruto whispered as he crawled close to Sasuke. Sasuke moaned at that. "Well, cowboy, really."

"Ugh, women," Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Hurry up, dobe."

"Patience," Naruto chirped as he slid his hand down Sasuke's thigh. "Thought I was in charge?"

"Do you _want _Sakura to catch us?"

"...point taken."

Naruto crawled over Sasuke's lap and gave him a quick, fierce kiss before he turned his back on his lover. Sasuke reached out to grab his hips as Naruto reached down for Sasuke's cock. He positioned himself carefully before taking a deep breath.

"Here we go," he whispered. Sasuke's cock pressed against his entrance for a moment before it slowly began to slide in. Naruto moaned loudly as he slid down completely, resting against Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke groaned, bucking his hips slightly. Naruto smiled as the hands on his hips rubbed gently – Sasuke's own way of showing his concern over Naruto. Naruto patted one of the hands before he began to roll his hips.

He moved steadily, rocking his hips and moving with Sasuke's thrusts. When Sasuke sat up suddenly, pressing their backs together, Naruto only moaned, reaching for Sasuke's hand with his own right. Sasuke allowed Naruto to hang onto that as wrapped the other around Naruto's waist. He sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck, sucking hard as Naruto panted.

--

Sakura smiled as she spotted the playground. It was just past the next set of trees where Sasuke and Naruto would meet them. Knowing them they were still at home having sex.

Sakura smiled at Sai as they reached the trees. He smiled back before he lifted their entwined hands and kissed them.

Sakura pulled him past the tree and turned to look for Sasuke and Naruto. She scanned the park for a moment before she shrieked, turning bury her face in Sai's shoulder.

"Oh my..."

--

Naruto bit his lip until it bled so that he wouldn't cry out. Sasuke's free hand was now wrapped around his cock, the other still clinging to Naruto's. Naruto held on to it like a lifeline as he slammed himself down on Sasuke's cock – no longer rocking, but bouncing.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped as he closed his eyes. "Oh God!"

"Narutoooo..." Sasuke moaned lowly, dragging the name out. "So close, love, come on."

"Yes!" Naruto cried, giving up on holding it in. "Sasuke! I love you so fucking much!"

"Fuck!" Sasuke snarled. "Don't say that!"

"Love...oh God...Love you!"

"Naruto, I'm warning you!"

"Sasuke, I love you!"

Sasuke roared as he threw Naruto forward onto his stomach, slamming into him hard from behind. Naruto cried out, hands tugging at the grass. Sasuke rammed into him mercilessly, panting heavily in Naruto's ear. Naruto gasped and groaned beneath him, thrusting back against Sasuke's forward motion and forward into the tight hand.

Sasuke came first, stiffening and groaning as he came hard inside Naruto. Naruto gasped, hardly getting any air as he finally burst into Sasuke's waiting hand.

Naruto tried to desperately pull air back into his lungs as Sasuke pulled slowly out of Naruto. Sasuke wiped his hand on the grass before he carefully pulled Naruto's boxers and pants up. He rolled his exhausted lover over so he could button up his jeans before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled as Sasuke buttoned himself up before drawing Naruto into his arms.

"Love you, dobe," he whispered as he kissed him softly. "Come on, we've got five minutes."

"Mmm," Naruto slumped against Sasuke's chest as the older teen stood, dragging Naruto up with him.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding him tight. He hoped Sakura would just think he was tired... or drunk. Drunk would work.

Sasuke led Naruto over to a nearby bench, and sat them both down. He moved his arm up to Naruto's slim shoulder and drew him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Naruto smiled at him before looking past him.

"Oh look. Sakura."

--

Sakura kept her eyes firmly on Naruto's nose as she made the introductions. As expected, Naruto was bright and friendly, but his eyes held a degree of betrayal, and Sasuke refused to even look at Sai.

"Sasuke, Naruto, this is my boyfriend, Sai," Sakura said with a fake smile. "Sai, this is Sasuke and Naruto."

"Sasuke," Sai tilted his head to the side as he looked at them both. "And Naruto..."

Sakura smiled nervously as she prayed that her boyfriend wouldn't say anything rude, weird or... or 'Sai like'.

"Is Naruto the one that was bouncing?"

Sakura froze, her eyes widening. Naruto stared at Sakura's boyfriend in horror, slowly turning red while Sasuke stared blankly at Sai.

"Er, um," Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sai. "Damn it, Sasuke! I told you no!"

"Dobe, my hand... ease up."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Ahh! Usuratonkachi! You're hurting me!"

"_GOOD!_"

* * *

Please, everyone! Go nominate for **THE SASUNARU AWARDS!**

Link can be found on my profile


End file.
